Pheonix Fire
by Damien Scorpious Malfoy-Potter
Summary: The potters longbottoms have neglected their youngest sons for their twins. now its time for harry and neville to stand up to their parents and dumbledor and show them what their made of.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Fire

On July 31 1990 at 1:00pm two yells was heard were heard followed by to males rushing to see what the commotion was about. These to males were none other than Frank Longbottom and James Potter. Frank had honey brown hair that was neatly comb and chestnut brown eyes and was fairly tall. James on the other hand was a medium height and had raven colored hair and hazel eyes. Both men ran tripping over chairs and stairs trying to get to their wives panicked voices. **James!**….**Frank! **two enraged voices shouted. By the time they got to the top of the stairs two very pregnant women Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom. Lily had fiery red hair and sparkling emerald eyes and Alice had black with very clear blue eyes were waddling toward the stairs. "James its time its time an AAAHHH "she broke off as another contraction hit her full force. James stood by his wife and picked her up bridal style as she let out another howl of pain and took her to the fire place. "FRANK" Alice yelled "are you going to stand their and watch me in pain or are you going to get me to a healer" she yelled in frustration "right" frank said coming out of his stupor he picked Alice up the same way James did and walked quickly to the closest fire place next to James. "James were's your floo powder" frank said as stood next to James. I don't know I'm looking James said in a rush. Just hurry up lily screamed. Hey I found it its over here frank said and reached into the pot and took a handful of floo powder and yelled Hogwarts infirmary then threw the powder in the fire and gave James the rest before running into the roaring green flames. Once the flam calm down James opens the pot again and repeated what frank did and went through the fire. Once he got to the other side he heard frank yelling for madam pomfrey. while frank yelled he laid lily down. Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the room and started ordering people around James and frank you go and get the headmaster the men ran off to do what they were told mean while the wives of the men were busy screaming their heads off quiet pomfrey yelled. Now you to be going to have to cooperate now you're just having contractions so breath I know you're panicking but you need to breath and relax. It took five minutes but eventually they both calmed down. Now that you're calm you need to drink these potions. Ok now we wait. She stated and moved both beds next to each other. Then the men were back with the headmaster his blue eyes twinkling madly well poppy I see you got things under control now we are just waiting correct? Yes albus she said then we wait. He stated. By the time nine hours past the women had fallen asleep but lily was the first to wake screaming in pain then Alice poppy came back in and start preparing them fro the birth. An hour and fifteen minutes later Alice gave birth to a beautiful baby boy at11:15pm. Then five minuets later lily also gave birth to a beautiful baby boy at11:20 as poppy got done cleaning the potter heir Alice started screaming again when poppy went to check what it was she saw that another baby was crowning oh my she said did you know you were having twins she asked frank who looked pale as if he just gave birth. No we didn't know he said then while Alice began to push lily yelled in pain I swear if she's crowning and your didn't know I swear ill- but she was cut off by lily yell of pain what's happening why I am I in so much pain she much pain she sobbed because your having twins now I need both of you to push when I say ok on my count push as hard as you can for five seconds then stop. One two three push. Both women pushed and pushed for thirty nine minutes be fore finally Alice once again pushed out another healthy baby boy then at twelve lily pushed one final time and out came another boy just as the clock rang midnight. Both mothers looked at their babies and smiled before passing out. When they woke they found their husbands doing what they could with the kids. James lily said let me see our kids. He walked over to her and said hers our first bourn James handed lily a bindle of blue and she looked at the oldest potter child he had her red hair but she could tell it would be just as messy as his fathers and he had James hazel eyes. And last but not least our other beautiful boy James said handing lily another bundle of blue. This one had James hair color and his hair was already messy but he had her eyes but even more brighter if possible. What are we to name them lily said? Well we could name the first one Hayden godric potter and the second Harry James potter. It's perfect. Lily said and went back to sleep. Mean while at the other side of the nursery Alice was just waking up as frank fed one of the children. Hey let me see him she said. With one look at her son she knew the perfect name already he had her black hair and his father's eyes but everything else were hers. well I choose the oldest ones name and you figure out the youngest ok how about Nathan Adam long bottom she said and I choose this little guys name to be Neville frank longbottom when she saw her youngest she could see way he was named after frank he had all his fathers traits except his eyes his eyes were bluer than the ocean and hers yes that will do well. What the two couples didn't know was that the children birth days and time were wrong. Nathan and Hayden were put to have been born at 11:59 July 31 and Harry and Neville was born august 1 at 12:32. And this mistake could maybe be the end of the wizarding world.

* * *

hey i'm damein and this is my first fic and please review also i should have other stories coming soon please note that i changed the charractors around a bit but not much so ill be updating soon but remember to reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found a very exsasted lily potter. Her muscles ached but that didn't stop her from getting up when hayden started fussing wanting his morning feed. Lily gently picked hayden up and went to sit back on the bed . She unbutton her hospital gown and popped out a very perky breast and held it up to hayden's mouth and he sucked on it greedily. Lily laughed just like a potter she thought. once hayden was done, she burped him and rocked him softly until he fell asleep. When she went over to put hayden in his crib next to harry she saw bright green orbs so much like hers staring at her. Well harry seems like you're more patient unlike your brother. She said playfully.

After feeding harry she wondered where james was and why he didn't wake her when he left. Then as if on cue james and frank came in the room looking like they've lost a friend. James-lily started but was cut off by looking in james eyes. They were full of sadness and pain. Oh james whatever it is we can get through it - lily james said finally I have to tell you about the meeting frank and I just had with the headmaster.

You might want to lie down for this one he said knowingly well basicly theirs this prophecy concerning hayden, harry, nathen, and neville. It said that one of them will be the dark lords equal and one will have to kill the other. NONONONONO not my babies then on cue alice started screaming to. And with both their screaming they woke the four boys who started bawling. Ok this is going to be hard but what will we do how can we tell whos it going to be? Lily said while picking up harry while james got hayden.

That is a great question but I have an answer for that. Both parents whipped around startled to see the headmaster coming in wearing his favorite purple robes with bright yellow stars dancing all around. Well lily said what are you going to? Lily question. Why don't we bring frank and alice in so I wont have to repeat this. Ok while the headmaster went to fetch the other couple james tried his best to quiet hayden james give'em here and you take harry. Carefully the couple swithed boys and just as hayden queited down frank and alice came in holding nathen and Neville followed by the headmaster. Once everyone settled down the headmaster began ok it seems that a prophecy was made last night about the one who was born to vanquish tom. And it seems that its between your children, now I'm not sure which one it is but I definitely know that its one of them. But albus how will we know which one it is alice questioned. Well it said as the month of july dies so who ever was born between 11:55 and 12:01 so if we look at their birth tickets than that should narrow it down he said ok so we get their tickets and that should narrow it down frank said yeah that's about it the headmaster said here I have a copy of hayden and harry's right here james said going in his pocket me to said frank as he too reached in his pocket we were on our way to the ministry he said but we ran into the headmaster frank continued

Hayden Godric Potter

Born-July 31, 1990

Time- 11:59pm

Gender -male

Father - James Harold Potter

Mother -Lily Marie Potter

Harry James Potter

Born- August 1, 1990

Time- 12:32am

Gender -male

Father - James Harold Potter

Mother -Lily Marie Potter

Nathen Adam Longbottom

Born-July 31, 1990

Time- 11:59pm

Gender -male

Father - Frank Augustas Longbottom

Mother - Alice Penelopy Longbottom

Neville Frank Longbottom

Born- August 1, 1990

Time- 12:32am

Gender -male

Father - Frank Augustas Longbottom

Mother - Alice Penelopy Longbottom

Well it seems that hayden and nathen are the chosen ones or its one of them but seeing as how they were both born at the same time it seems like they wil defeat voldemort together well alice lily I hope you feel better after all having twins and finding out that one of your children will be defeating the darkest lord in history well good day oh and I will be going toput some wards around yall house and that way you all can be close or would you prefer to be under the same roof? Albus said. Well we can live together. Ok that would be best oh and also while I listen to the prophecy I heard a death eater outside the door listening I tried to catch him but he dissapearated before I could stun him he only heard part of it I'm sure but you can expect that voldemort has heard it and will be looking for you so the fidiules charm should do it well I must be off. He said and left the two couples to ssit their and make their decision about who the secrete keeper would.

Well alice started maybe one of us could be the keeper no frank said with the right amount of torture and revealing potion we could give our location away we need someone who voldemort would never expect us to make them secrete keeper. How about peter james spoke up hes quiet and shy and a maruader no one would ever suspect that hed be the keeper they'd expect Sirius. Ok then frank said I'll ask them when they come from the order mission tomorrow james finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life had gone well for lily potter and Alice long bottom. The boys were now a year old and they were all happily living together in godrics hollow .**

**For some reason even though they were happy and the war was still going on and she didn't feel safe in godrics hollow anymore. She had even talked to the others about her concern but they all shrugged it off but lily knew that something was going to happen the thing is **

**She just didn't know when it was happen and that was the key right there." hey Alice I know we were going to have a Halloween party but I cant shake this feeling that something is going to happen." lily said. " yeah I thought it was just me to I'll go and firecall everyone and your finish the cookies for the boys" she said wiping her hands on the towel and walking out of the kitchen**

**Yeah even Alice is suspicious and that's not like her lily thought. "hey babe are we still going to the ministry Halloween ball?" he said picking up a cookie and grinning when he saw her scowl.**

"**Hun-**

"**llliilyyyyyyy you promised we could go and I even bought you a new dress to go with your hair do you know how hard it is to find a dress for a sexy redhead like you can we please go plllllllleeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseee can we go?"**

**Ok just stop whining potter we can go but if something happens tonight I swear your not getting any for a year and I'm going to rip your balls off and force feed them to you." she said seeing the smile on his face disappeared into one of horror.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that night**

**Lily were going to be late come on." honestly why does it take so long for her to get dressed I swear- but was stopped by the sight of his wife**

**Thre she was in a pure white halter top dress with her pinned up with two curls on both sides of her face framing it.**

"**this is why I take so long beauty takes time now close your mouth dear you look unattractive like that " she finished **

**James then snapped his mouth shut and held out his arm for her to hold taking it and smiling they appearated away to the ball.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Else where**

**Bring him in said a cold voice three men and one women came in their faces hidden beneath white masks with a short man who looked like a rat. Well worm tail I've been patient with you and I want to know the location of the potters and long bottoms". y-yes master they live at 2 godrics place in godrics hallow my lord."**

**Very good worm tail and who is babysitting the little bastards?" I am master I was just on my way before you called I'll go in first and make sure their all ready that way you wont have to kill- I mean waste your time killing the long bottoms." **

**worm tail you surprise me with your cunningness I almost thought you were a slyitherin for a second but ok we shall go with this plan and ill be their in seven minutes oh and if you try to betray me I'll have you dead before you even blink an eye." now go" he said banishing the short man away**

**Tonight those children die he said lifting a cup of silvery liquid to his lips.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry, neville,nathen and hayden were all falling asleep in the same playpen just a few minutes ago worm tail bust threw their door as soon as frank and Alice left and put them in the playpen**

**that's were they were when their room door opened and worm tail came in with some one with him. Hayden and nathen started crying because this man scared them harry and nevlle both stood up on wobbly legs and looked at voldemort in all his glory.**

"**well look at this he said these little bastards are suppose to one day defeat me well we'll see about that."**

**He raised his wand and pointed it at nathen and hayden and shot a spelling locator charm at them. "Now lets see if you can defeat me now he" said and with that he raised his wand high and said the most unforgivable curse **

"**AVADA KADABRA"**

**Two burst of sickly green light flowed from his wand headed for the two eldest boys.**

**But before the light hit them their little brothers jumped in front of them protecting them then as the spell hit the younger boys a bright white and gold light shined around them and absorbing the green light and redirecting it back to its caster.**

**By then hayden and nathen had stopped crying and were looking on in amazement at the light**

**NO NO you brats will pay voldemort said before rushing through the youngest boys but their shield blocking them he then fled as the house began to crumble. Leaving behind two lightening bolt scars on harrys and nevilles forehead and a very dead peter Pettigrew. As the house began to come down plaster falling from the roof came down and cut nathen on the head leaving a equal sing on his forehead and on haydens too. But they healed as the magic light from their brothers was still shining and keeping them from any other harm. While the rest of the house came down.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the ball Albus Dumbledore stood talking to the minister of magic when he felt one of his chains vibrate as he looked at the message on it his heart sank**

**Godrics hollow wards down **

**Unforgivable usage**

**Powerful raw magic**

**House destroyed**

**Death **

**He took of running leaving the minister and heading towards james lily, frank and Alice. We have a problem." come quick your house is destroyed I'll meet you both their." then he appearated away and was met by the sight of the house in piles. And a playpen in the middle. A second later three more pops were heard and screaming then at once they all ran towards the crib and looked inside and saw hazel and chestnut colored eyes staring back at them. "my babies my babies you survived oh no not harry why harry" lily sobbed**

**Look he's breathing and Neville too said Alice who grabbed Neville and handed nathen to frank. While lily did the same with harry. It looks as though hayden and nathen have banished voldemort" albus said look closely at their foreheads they have an equal sign he said what happened even I don't know and could never guest but I now pronounce Hayden potter and Nathen long bottom the boys who lived." he yelled as the parents smiled down on their oldest boys**

**While harry and Neville slept what they didn't know that in a year their whole world will come crashing down on their heads.**

**And this is where we start our journey for harry potter and Neville long bottom the true children who lived.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey sorry readers my internet is down and wont be up in a while it just so happen that I came over my aunts house and she let me use her computer but next chapter they get their Hogwarts letters and go to diagon alley and tell about their childhood thanks I'm still trying to upgrade at school but my teacher are trippen so I'll try to update soon oh and I was thinking who would you like for the boys to date all of them for this story I thinking of doing**

**Harry/Draco**

**Hayden/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**Nathen/pavarti **

**vote by reviewing please!!! thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Hhhhhhheeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy I am back finally man it feels so good to start updating I have been so busy but we just got the internet back on today so heres the next two chapters so far and thanks for those of you that added this story as your favorite ill be posting some new cute one shots then the beginning of a Neville and Luna story called hurt ok so make sure to check out my profile once you finished this one ok enjoy

The potters and the longbottoms were currently playing with their eldest children while talking about their living arrangements. So far the men were building a new manor together that the boys who lived could live in. so far they managed to have sometime for their youngest boys but not much

Suddenly

Pow pow boom

Shit padfoot I told you to stop already damn so fucking immature

But moony it makes you mad

Jjaaammeessssiiiiieeeee Sirius said running childishly towards James and lily

Tigerlily he said switching from hugging james to lily I missed you all kicking ass is not as fun without you guys I swear

Alice frank how are you guys I didn't see you there Remus said

Were fine thanks to Nathan my baby is a hero my baby Alice said.

Yes I heard we have presents said Sirius pulling a small bag out of his pocket. It had red and gold strips on it.

Padfo say Hayden his messy red hair every where crawling toward Sirius

Mooey said Harry coming toward Remus on very wobbly legs

Padfo Nathan said holding his arms out expecting to be picked up.

Hey you guys me and frank wanted to ask you if you wanted to be Hayden and nathens god fathers.

But what about the other boys Harry and Neville they need god parents too. Remus said in concern

Who said the too fathers together

Oh yeah said frank we where going to ask Helena granger and her husband hector to be their god parents. Said frank.

Oh ok then I accept said remus. Ok Sirius Orion black do you accept to become Hayden godric potters god father? James said starting the ritual.

Yes he replied and felt satisfied as the oath was sealed

Remus Jonathan Lupin do you accept to become the god father of Nathan Alexander longbottom? Frank said

I do he said and the magic in the room flared once more and calmed down

Now that that's done time to open presents Sirius said heres one for

Hayden

Nathan

Hayden

Nathan

Hayden

Nathan

Hayden

Nathan

Hayden

Nathan

Hayden

Nathan

Hayden

Nathan

Harry

Hayden

Nathan

Hayden

Nathan

Neville

Hayden

Nathan

And it went on like that for the rest of the day until finally the bag was empty and their was no more gifts left

Well I am off to bed Sirius said

Me to said remus

Well that's it for the day said lily come Alice lets go wrestle the boys to sleep

Momma can you tuc mi n cuz im scary and Kan I gets sum milk I thisty said little Harry his wide greens eyes staring up pleadingly

Me to ma said Neville his blue eyes shining

Both mothers looked at their youngest boys with disgust

Tippy

Slippy

Called lily and Alice at the same time

Could you be a dear and get my….son tucked in and you both just had children give him some milk lily said sneering

Same for my brat said Alice to slippy

But mistress we cannot-

But was cut off by Alice did you just disobey an order go and do as I say you filthy creatures she said both elves grabbed their assigned child and popped out.

But little did they know that when a child wizard drinks any magical creature milk it makes any creature blood that's recessive becomes dominate. So for the potters it means having their first and second Homo Draconic in the family in several generations.

Hey so just in case some of you all are confused James and Alice are twins meaning that they are brother and sister and Alice is older James has his mothers eyes and Alice has their fathers next chapter catch up Hogwarts letters and diagon ally now I know I said that it should be two chapters but I need you guises help on something. Should I make the fathers or mothers or both abusive? Should they be sent away? Harry and Neville when should they go to Hogwarts? Please I need help guys and don't forget to check out the first chapter of hurt thanks and review the sooner you do the sooner I can update thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers sorry its taking so long to update but I've been enjoying the summer but before you read know this I DO NOT LIKE BEING INSULTED. Now I was planning on going off but I wont so enjoy this next chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Life had been going very well for hayden and Nathan. They both were spoiled rotten and had never endured any kind of pain. Their parents made sure of that. They were currently at a qudditch match for their eleventh birthday.( Professor Dumbledore said he would send their Hogwarts letters tomorrow.) and they were in box seats. The chudley canons and the holly harpies wee going at it for they championship and they had their money on the canons. Even they should be able to win against a team with a bunch of **_**girls **_**on it just as hayden thought that the harpies scored tying up the game. **

**He and nathen then turned around and glared at their brothers who cheered when they scored. It was weird they both had a twin but it as if him and nathen were twins and that harry and Neville were twins it was weird it really was but he was glad because just like his parents said he will always be jealous of him because of his fame and power. After he was The Boy Who Lived why wouldn't he be jealous. Turning his attention back to game he cheered as the canons scored. **

**It had been an hour and the score was still tied then my dad got hayden and I's attention as we got up to what he wanted the game had stopped and the captain of the chudley canons and his team were on the field. I smirked I should have known this was our birthday then escorted us to the pitch then we heard the minister of magic talking**

" **dear quid ditch fans we are pleased to inform you that the boys who lived are here at this game- he paused waiting for the cheering to die down before he continued**

**And as you all know today is their birthday so on behalf of the ministry we give these heroes a nimbus 2000 each and the chance to play against their favorite team the chudley canons." the crowd roared **

**Both boys soaking up the attention never even thought about their brothers as they accepted their brooms and started the little match.**

**Now back to harry and nevelle **

**Both harry and Neville watched as their brothers were lead on the field it didn't really bother them but it still hurt but they were use to it. No one knew who they were. They were outcasts in their family and it didn't bother them that much any more now that they were older. shifting their hand me downs from their brothers so they were so hot in the summer heat. **

**Thinking back to this morning with a sigh as they both shifted once again the only reason why they were here.**

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"_**james me and alice need you and frank to take the b- I mean harry and nevelle with you" **_

"_**but lily-" james whined**_

_**No james we've had them for nine years you could at least give us one birthday without them." she said looking him straight in the eye knowing she'll get her way.**_

"_**but lily this is the most important one and I don't want them **_**boys**_** ruining it come on please just this last one please." he said begging looking at her with large hazel eyes.**_

"_**oh sorry james your right its just… sniff… I thought that me….sniff… and alice could just have this one birthday of…sniff…. Not having them with us…sniff sniff…. But your right well just have to suffer with them until they can go away on their own." she sobbed **_

"_**no li-" he started but was cut off by her**_

"_**no its ok really I'll just suffer with them" she started sobbing even more hysterical **_

"_**ok we will take them will take them he said quieting her."**_

"_**thank you baby." she said then began kissing him passionately **_

_**Not caring that her eleven year old son was sitting on the kitchen floor eating his poor excuse for breakfast a biscuit half an boiled egged and some water.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Once their brothers had started playing they both leaned against each other and fell asleep they woke up from the chilly summers night wind. Once they had fully awoken they realized that they were the only ones in the pitch they couldn't believe it their fathers had left them harry jumped up and started pacing back and forth about how they would get home then Neville came up with a thought**

"**harry we don't belong their maybe this is a sign for us to be on our own I mean our parents sure don't care about us." he said**

"**maybe your right nev we don't need them and they wont need or miss us." he said**

**So the to eleven year olds got out of the stadium and started walking in the nearest forest turning their backs on the wizarding world.**

**(yall thought I was going to end their I owe you all more than this.)**

**As they walked through the forest they heard beast and the like as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest when finally they came to a clearing.**

"**well were going to be magically spent by the time we get done with this." harry said **

**Nevelle only nodded his head as the boys started going around collecting logs and water.**

**Finally when they got enough supplies they started calling their magic to them and picturing the house that the wanted. Then the supplies slowly started to make a medium sized cabin. When it was done both boys could barely move they both got an big fluffy leaf to sleep on. As soon as they laid their leafs down and laid down they were sleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day found the boys entangled with each other trying to stay warm when nevelle got up he then fish some of the left over water he splashed some on his face then turned to harry and shook him woke then he went out side to see were the sun was so he could tell what time of day it was. A minute later harry joined him**

"**harry what have we gotten our selves into?" he questioned**

"**I dk idk."**

"**look we did it and now we have the chance to prove to every one who we are and what we are made of and we are going to train our arses off until we are very skilled and no one can touch us ok harry." Neville said to harry**

**Harry then looked at Neville and said "you no you've been big on speeches lately." he said and they both busted out laughing.**

**After they calmed down harry's face turned serious**

"**your right were gonna trained like no one has ever trained." he said**

**Picking up a stick come on he said to Neville who followed him inside the cabin **

**He then wrote down their schedule **

**Training **

**Running and exercise until sun sets**

**Meditation**

**Next day**

**Exercise hour**

**Meditation**

**Magic training**

"and like that until we decide to return which wont be for another five years." harry said

"well we had better get started." Neville said as he stretched and then run with harry following him.

And so their training started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you guys like it ill update again later on today its 3:01 in the morning so ill up date later and remember review. Next chapter Hogwarts!!!!!!!!! Well diagon ally then Hogwarts thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing readers so I hope you all like this next chapter as this will be one of the longer ones thanks and enjoy!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking over to the past three years. His trouble started three years ago when james, frank, lily, and alice came in yelling and complaining that their youngest sons were missing. Even though they didn't treat them well didn't mean they didn't love them. So calming the couples down and telling them to explain what happened they did.

"well me and frank left them at the quidd-" james started but was cut off from albus

You left them at the match!" he almost yelled.

"well yeah but we were coming back we only left to go and get the other boys other presents then we were coming back because the boys wanted to camp out their." frank recovered.

"well we'll send the order out to look for them for now go and get come and enjoy your boys opening their Hogwarts letters and go to diagon alley like you planned." albus said gravely.

Watching them leave through the floo he sighed. Searching for the Hogwarts list when he found it he erased harry potter and nevelle long bottom.

Then he thought about the boys first year. Not surprisingly they got sorted into Gryffindor and no one could tell them anything anymore. They really became big headed and obnoxious. He had set the whole sorcerers stone thing up perfectly and yet they couldn't even defeat voldemort again as a spirit. A freaking spirit. He had intervened just in time to stop them from dieing.

Then second year the bloody idiots were really out of luck because somehow they found the chamber and opened it to save their friend ron weaslys sister. Luckily Fawkes shimmered me to them just in time before the bascalist could strike and take them both out. And tom riddle was almost as solid as I was. The idiots.

Third yeah was actually a normal one for them but they didn't even have enough power to conjure a patronus. To protect themselves at their own quid ditch match(they made the team first yeah hayden seeker nathen chaser.).

Their fourth yeah couldn't get any worse I thought first with the fake moody and the triwizard tournament. Luckily they weren't chosen but they lost a Hogwarts student cedric diggory it turns out that when he won he was port-keyed to some graveyard and was killed but they sent a message saying that the dark lord was back and that could only mean trouble.

Picking up a ancient looking book he turned to the page he was looking for the "twin power drain" spell.

He knew that the boys who lived wasn't powerful enough so if he could just find their twins he would transfer their powers to their brothers.

Oh yes albus Dumbledore had a plan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry potter and Neville long bottom had just came back from their exercise routine. They both had gotten taller and filled out nicely and both of their hair came down past their shoulders. "Hey harry today's birthday how about we go to diagon alley today and get some things." Neville said

Sure" harry said

Both boys then took each others hand and called their magic to them to make a fire once the fire was made the conjured some floo powder and threw it into the flames and shouted their destination and disappeared in bright green flames. Little did they know their family was their going school shopping.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once they arrived their they both stumbled out and fell into two boys. One had messy red hair and the other had straight black.

As they fell onto the other boys they knocked them down.

"watch were the bloody he-" hayden started but stopped until he into the green eyes of his twin

"h-harry?" hayden question

"hayden?" harry said

"Neville?" nathen said

"nathen?" nevielle said

"hayden turned to Neville

"Neville?" hayden said

"hayden?" Neville said

"harry?" nathen said

"nathen?" harry said

After both boys got over their shock they sneered at their respective twins

"so you ugly bastards finally decided you are good enough to show you face around here."

Hayden said

Neville was about to say something but was cut off by harry

"look we don't want any trouble we just came to get something's you don't have to anyone that we were here ." he said and turned to walk away when hayden grabbed him from behind and thrust something in his hand.

Before he and Neville could react they disappeared feel a pull behind their navels.

When they landed they heard a gasp as someone helped them. A man in purple robes with white and yellow stars on it.

"hello harry Neville I see your brothers found you." he said.

"apparently so." mumble Neville.

"so boys were have you been for the last four years?" Dumbledore asked.

"we've been in a forest why no cared about us any way." harry said bitterly.

"no your mistaken but lets not go into that. Here are your Hogwarts letters and here is a bag of one thousand gallons go and get your supplies five hundred each and treat yourselves then come back here and you can stay here instead of going to your parents I wont make you live with them but you will have to see them you can stay here for the rest of the summer and don't worry about the money consider it a birthday present from the past years ok go on now." he said all in a rush walking them over to the fireplace and stuffing a bag in their hands and picking up some floo powder throwing it in the fire shouting diagon alley then pushing them in the fire.

Once they were gone he smiled oh yes his plans are starting to turn around.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once the boys stumbled out on the other side of the fire place they looked at each other and shrugged.

Then going to an open table they sat down and open heir letters and read through them.

Mr. Harry Potter

We are happy to say you are accepted to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a list has been presented for what you will need, if you accept please write your name on the back of this paper. Send it away with an owl with your reply.

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Founder and Secret keeper of the Order of the Phoenix, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags!

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- -Protection by Quentin Trimble.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

"well come on nev lets get this over with." harry said

They went every and got every thing they needed but decided against getting a pet. They only needed one more thing they had to get a wand.

They walked in ollivander makers of fine wands since 83 b.c. looking around they went to the frint desk and rung the bell

"well- Mr. ollivander started but was cut off as Neville turned around and punched him in the chest taking his breath away

"oh sorry sir but you scared me and sorry" he said as he and harry helped the old man into a chair

"its ok I need to stop sneaking up on people any way."ollivander said

"now what can I help you boys with oh silly of me to ask so which is your wand hand?"

He said again

"right" they said together ok how about you first Mr. long bottom

"hhmm maple phoenix feather 12 inches whippy no well how about oak 101/2 inches unicorn tail hair and it went on until there was only two wands left in the store."

picking up one of them he said "I wonder here Mr. long bottom cherry 13 inches phoenix feather a little more powerful." taking the wand he waved it and red gold and silver sparks came out. Very good curious yes curious" ollivander said not even taking harry's measurement he picked the last box up and handed harry the wand." holly 11inches phoenix feather nice and supple." harry took the wand and gave it a wave and blue yellow and black sparks came out. "yes very curious very boys you do know that these are brother wands with he who must not be named and its even more because I made these for the boys who lived." both boys looked up shocked they knew they were powerful but not that powerful. They paid their money for the wands and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys I decided to stop here because I am tired and I want to finish the rest later on tonight. So another chapter will be posted around 3 am so yeah and remember review please!!!!!!!!! With a big fat cherry covered in chocolate on top thanks until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry but I had some trouble but here's chapter 7 enjoy

The boys headed back to Dumbledore's office as they both stumbled out they heard two cries. Looking up they saw their mothers and fathers sitting in gold and red chairs.

"harry oh my you've grown so much don't you ever go sneaking off like that again." lily said throwing her self at harry who only looked at her.

"Neville don't just stand their looking around come give me a hug." alice said with tears in her eyes.

Neville slowly walked over to his mother. He looked in her crystal blue eyes so much like mine. He thought. She then threw her arms around him crying into his should. He looked up at harry who looked back at him. They both nodded and wrapped their arms around their mothers, holding them as they cried.

Once their mothers had calmed down they nodded to their fathers and sat down. Turning to Dumbledore waiting for him to say something.

"well now that you have all seen each other I wish to talk to you all about something, now harry Neville are you willing to go stay with your parents until the semester starts?" Dumbledore asked

Looking at each other they turned back to Dumbledore and said no at the same time

"what do you mean no of coures your coming to live with us." james said as a matter of fact voice.

"the headmaster said we had a choice and we chose to stay here for the rest of the term. "

"we fill that if we stay at Hogwarts we can learn more since the library is quite impressive no offense parents but we don't exactly trust you yet so well take Hogwarts." Neville said

"why yes I did didn't I?" albus questioned

"yes you did and its late if you could show us were we will be sleeping that would be great. And we will see you four in the morning catch up whatever but for now could you show us to our dormitories?" harry stated looking the headmaster in the eye. He suddenly wish he hadn't because he could feel the headmaster in his mind looking at today's events up until ollivanders then I looked away suddenly and he was gone.

"of cores boys excuse me james lily alice frank." lily and alice were about to protest but was quieted with the look he sent them and this didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

Walking down the spiral stair case they went through multiple twist and turns before they came across a portrait of two men playing chess at a table.

"the pass word is scholars mate you two have a great night. Oh just real quick can I check your wands I wanted to um see something you wont be needing them for the rest of the night.?

"headmaster…..sure why not we don't need them for the rest of the night just let me go and get them." harry said going in the portrait dragging Neville with him.

"do you think we should give them the real ones or the fake ones we made?" Harry questioned

"lets give him the real ones what could he do?" Neville said okay give me yours harry said then taking them to the headmaster he gave them to him and bid him a good night. Walking back in the room he found himself in a blue colored room with mahogany hard wood floors with cream rugs. Turning to his left as he walked further in the room was a dark door. He went and opened it and found that it was a bathroom with green and gold in it. Coming out he walk up the stairs to his right. Once he got to the top he made a right and found Neville in it. It was navy blue and silver. The walls were navy blue with what looked like a silver cheetah running across it.

"well this is definatly your room then." harry said noticing Neville wasn't paying any attention he slammed the door shut and laughed as he heard Neville knock some things over. He then turned around and went to go and see his new room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up at his room. It was emerald green and black. The walls were black with an emerald green gazelle walking around. He went and sat on the bed. _This is an amazing place we made the right choice _harry thought before going to take a shower and turning in for the knight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while back in Dumbledore's office

Dumbledore smirked as he held the two wands in his hand. _those boys really are foolish._ he thought he walked back to his office as he entered he found the couples their with their sons.

"well I am glad you boys are here we have some thing very important to talk about. Please give me your wands hayden nathen." Dumbledore said

Doing as he said they handed them their wands. He then called to fawkes and told him to get his bonded wands.

"albus whats this about?" said james

"I am figuring something out."

"what-" frank started but was cut off by albus as fawkes came and did exactly what he thought. Fawkes went to the wands made of holly and cherry and picked them up and handed them back to the headmaster.

"it seems we have made a mistake. You two he pointed to hayden and nathen are not the true boys who lived your brothers are." he said as if he were talking about the weather.

"WHAT!" everyone in the room exploded.

"your oldest sons are not the true boys who lived your youngest are." he said calmly once again.

" but albus how is that possible they have the scars." lily said

"well harry and Neville also has scars" " but luckily I can fix this all we need is for you all to get as close to them as possible no one will repeat this to anyone but for now go and get some rest don't worry by the end of this year you two he said pointing to hayden and nathen will be more powerful than tom and me put together now go home get some rest and come here so you can spend some time with your sons."

"thanks for telling us albus we appreciated it we really do." alice said

Both parents and sons went to the floo he bid them a good night and leaned back into his chair and reaching in his desk he pulled out a box and opened it inside was his favorite snack lemon drops he leaned back as he popped one in his mouth yeah his plans were definatly turning around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry potter and Neville long bottom sat nervously in the side chambers to wait until they were sorted. As they sat their they went over the past four weeks of their lives. When they woke up the next morning their parents were wanting to out to breakfast and to them it really seemed like they wanted to get to know them so they opened up fully to their parents. They tried to shut them out but found they just couldn't.

Other than them getting to know their parents they studied hard and read almost every book in the Hogwarts library except the dark arts. it turns out Neville's strongest subjects were her biology, and potions while harry's were charms and transfiguration but they were even in dada, ancient runes, and authrincy( hope I spelled it right) and muggle studies. They both didn't care for history of magic but were pretty good at it. Finally they the last first yeah be sorted into raven claw and then they heard professor Dumbledore introduce them they straitened their ties and ponytails then walked out with their head held high immediately the hall broke out in whispers before the headmaster had to clear his throat before McGonagall called Neville long bottom. Neville walked up to the hat and sat on the stool and then McGonagall put the hat over his head.

_Hhmm mister long bottom we finally meet. Hhm were to put yyou Gryffindor hhmm no your bravery isn't as strong as your cunningness hhm but your want to learn out ways that hhm yes I know exactly were you belong………_Hufflepuff the hat shouted. The hufflepuff table cheered loudly. Never before had a long bottom been in huffleputt. Then the hall was silent as Neville went and sat at the puff table. Then she called Harry potter harry walked calmly to the stool and sat.

_Oohh Mr. potter wondered when id be seeing you hhmm well mr potter you are the hardest person I've had to sort you choose everything over another hhmm oh I didn't see that memory ohh there's no doubt as to where you belong now yes its very clear now yes good luck in _Hufflepuff. Once again the puff table cheered but Neville was the loudest one. Harry got up and walked over to the puff table and sat down next to Neville.

"and now let the feast begin." Dumbledore stood up and said. And with that the feast began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After every one ate the puff prefects stood up and started signaling the first years and harry and Neville to the common. Going to the entrance hall they went to the first floor down a corridor up some stairs pass the kitchen and down some steps until they came upon a portrait of a man in on a couch eating fruit out a bowl the prefects explained that this was peter the fruitful. They said the pass word was crimbula it then swung open to reveal a black and yellow room with a picture of a badger on the fire place the prefects also explained where the dormitories were boys on the right tunnel girls on the left tunnel. Both of the boys went up to the fifth year one put on their night cloths and collapsed in bed it had been a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys sorry for taking so long but you know me always late hey I know what you guys are thinking why are they in hufflepuff but it will albe explained in the next chapter so keep tight and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD


End file.
